Perseus, God of Heroes, Loyalty , and Time
by MangaJinx
Summary: What if Percy wasn't a demigod and was born a God. What if he was the youngest brother of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon? What will happen to him or most importantly him and his beloved sister, Hestia? Warning: No Percabeth, AU, OOC
1. Death of a Brother

**Chapter I**

_"People who performed a suicide act were murdered by our own words and actions we do to them. To be honest with you all, bullying will **NEVER** stop" -MangaJinx_

* * *

Perseus, God of Loyalty, Heroes, and Time, and also the youngest brother of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. For thousands of years, his life was pretty okay. Pretty okay. He was captured by the titans during the first titan war and was tortured and interrogated. He wasn't found until the end when he was really beat up. He was trapped in a special chamber so he couldn't get free nor use his powers. Now how he was captured was he got ambushed by the titans and lost the he was freed by Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, and healed by Apollo he had an annoying life so far.

Since he hadn't lose virginity yet, Aphrodite has been trying persuade him into bed saying she'll go easy on him. This move made Ares jealous and challenges Perseus to a fight and Perseus accepted the first few and won and the rest he just declined. Perseus didn't see why Ares had to be jealous because Ares always has 'fun' with her.

Also Apollo has been trying to get him to the bar with him, but it didn't really convinced Perseus. When Apollo left, the oracle appeared in front of him. The oracle prophesied that a half-blood child of the four brothers would either cause the downfall or salvation of Olympus. After that, the oracle collapsed and Perseus had to put the oracle back to it's resting place. He had tried to process what it said, but gave up.

Then there was always council meetings about a hundred a year. It's either about Zeus or Poseidon having another children. Or it was about problems going on. Sometimes they had to say what's going on or more like a report of what happens.

Now, World War II ended and there was another council meeting. This time it was about how Zeus has too many children and how Hera wants to get rid of some of them that wasn't hers. Of course Zeus disagreed on it and had a little vote.

Poseidon took Zeus side because he was his brother and he wouldn't do that to his children ever.

Demeter took Zeus side only because of her beloved daughter Persephone.

Apollo didn't really paid attention because he was thinking about his 'fun night' but he chose Hera's side.

Artemis took Hera's side as long as it didn't include her.

Aphrodite chose Zeus side because then she would be able to control their love life.

Ares Zeus side because of Aphrodite's choice

Hephaestus because Hera is his mother.

Hermes chose Hera's side, but didn't even tell the reason why.

and Dionysus chose Hera's side because he didn't anymore demigods in his camp.

Athena was on both sides because she didn't want to betray his mother and father.

So as always, It was up to Perseus to choose the winning side. All the gods except Dionysus turned to face him.

"Well, we're waiting" Zeus said.

It took anther short silence and Poseidon spoke this time.

"Well Brother" he asked.

Then the oracle's prophecy pooped into his head. He now knew how to stop it from happening. There was always a 50/50 chance that Olympus may fall or be saved, but from what. He would have to wait and see what happens.

"Call in Hades" was what Perseus said.

They all looked confused.

"I'll explain about it don't worry" he said smoothly.

"Explain to us now" Zeus boomed as always.

Perseus just looked at Zeus.

"It includes all for of the powerful gods which is Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and myself" he replied.

Zeus grunted before asking Hermes to go call Hades. Hermes disappeared in flash. Few seconds later, he flashed back with Hades.

"You guys better have a good explanation for interrupting me" Hades said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes to his brothers.

"It's not our fault. Perseus called for you" Zeus said as everyone looked at Perseus.

Perseus sat up straight and looked around the council room.

"I think we need to make an oath. Only Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and I can do it" he replied smoothly.

Everyone leaned in wanting to figure out what kind of oath it is. Except of course Dionysus.

"What kind" Hera asked

"Zeus and Poseidon's children are born powerful right," Perseus asked getting nods from some, "Well since Zeus doesn't want one of his children to take this throne, we can make an oath"

Silence took over the room as the gods are trying to process the information.

"Well, what is it" Athena asked breaking the silence.

"Well the oath is for us four brothers to not have a child at all. This can solve some of the problems like to keep their package in their pants" Perseus replied.

Some of the gods had to bit their tongue from laughing while Hera just smiled and his brothers face were red wih anger. Zeus stood up and faced his youngest brother.

"I will not make an oath to tha-" Zeus was caught off by Perseus.

"The Oracle gave me a prophecy about 2 decades ago after Apollo failed to persuade me to come with him to a bar" Perseus said again getting their attention. Zeus sat back down.

"Well. what did it say" Zeus grumbled.

"It said that a demi-god that's a child of the four brothers will either be our savior or our doom" Perseus said getting curious looks from Athena.

"Be a savior. What does that mean" she asked.

"I really don't know but it may mean that something powerful will attack us. Powerful than us" Perseus replied.

"That's impossible there can't be anything stronger than us" Poseidon said.

"Remember, the oracle did say that one of our child may turn against us and win" Hades said.

"I will not let that happen" Zeus said clearly angry that demigod can defeat them.

"It also said that it can save us. So it's a clear 50/50 chance" Athena said.

"So, will you three including me accept the oath of not having a children for the rest of our lives" Perseus asked.

Zeus stood up from his throne.

"I, Zeus God of Sky, Thunder and God of all gods Swear to the Oath"

Hades was next.

"I, Hades God of the Underworld Swear to the Oath"

Poseidon stood up from his throne and was hesitant which got him suspicious looks from some of the gods.

"I Poseidon God of Sea, Earthquakes and Horses Swear to the oath" Poseidon said.

Everyone turned their head to Perseus while he stood up.

"I, Perseus God of Heroes, Loyalty, and Time swear to the oath"

"Dismiss" with that, all the Gods flashed away leaving Perseus to think about things.

* * *

It was now 2005 and the gods are in the council room again. Zeus just figured out about Max Jackson, Sally Jackson and Poseidon's son and Zeus is really angry.

"How dare you had a child and hid it from us" Zeus shouted in anger.

"I'm going to blast that Sea Spawn right now" Zeus as his lighting bolt appeared in his hand.

Suddenly a trident was pointed on his neck. The owner of it was the one and only Poseidon.

"If I remembered correctly," Poseidon gritted his teeth, " You had two children which one was taken to Camp Jupiter and the other is a tree"

"Exactly! I turned my daughter into a tree so she wont be a prophecy" Zeus argued backed.

"And what about your son huh" Poseidon asked making the trident get near Zeus's neck.

Zeus just gritted his teeth looking like he was trying to figure out an excuse.

"Just as I thought. Even the four brothers broke their oath. Grrr Men" Artemis growled.

Just then, a pillar of fire flashed in the room and all attention turned towards it. Once the fire cleared and showed Hestia.

"Not all the my brothers broke their oath Artemis. You forget that Perseus never had a child. Or add the fact that he hadn't lose his virginity yet" Hestia said warmly calming them down.

All the attention turned to Perseus who just sat there watching how the things will work out. He showed no emotion at all which got worried looks from everyone except Ares and Dionysus.

"Is something wrong brother" Poseidon asked sitting on his throne.

"Yea. I-it's nothing" Perseus said turning his head away from the gods as a tear sneakily dropped down his cheek.

Now this got a more worried looks from the gods. Hestia slowly grew to her goddess height and slowly walked over to her younger brother. She used her hands and forced Perseus to look at her. When she turned his head, she saw a different emotions flowing through her brothers eyes. Worried, Sadness, and Anger.

Perseus looked at Hestia who still had a warming smile making him smile back a little.

"What's wrong Perseus. You can tell me anything" Hestia said.

Perseus choked a little before speaking.

"It's started about the time when I was captured" Perseus said.

The time Perseus was captured, they almost lost him. They were disgusted at what they did to him. They cracked his bones, stabbed his chest, poured acid on him, and all the horrible stuff they could do. When he was near to death, they healed him or forced nectar and ambrosia down his throat. When they breached in the chamber, the Titans were about to stretch his limbs to it's limit. Luckily they arrived on time.

"What about it" Hestia asked warily.

Perseus looked at her straight in the eye.

"When they forced the nectar and ambrosia, they added something else on it" he said.

"So what's the harm in that" Ares grunted like an idiot.

"What happened every time I swallowed, it shorted my lifespan" he replied sadly.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wait, gods don't have lifespan, were immortal" Apollo said.

"I know, but once you take even one tiny bite of it, you become a mortal and you only live for around 1000-1200 years. Each bite you take, you lose 5 he said getting shocked gasp.

"And they tortured me for 10 years and I took about 100 a year. Do the math" Perseus said looking the other way.

"The Titan war started 3005 B.C. Also 10 times 100 equals 1000 times 5 which is 5000. So -3005 plus 5000 is... 2005" Athena said as the their eyes widen.

"And it started on October 10th and today is...is October 9th...You have 12hours to...to...live" Hestia said. Bringing in her little brother into a tight hug as a tear dropped down her cheek. Perseus started to cry hugging his sister back and at this point, it made the all god's heart to break. Including Ares who regretted all those times he challenged Perseus.

"Council dismissed" Zeus said sadly with a frown, but no one left.

Zeus and Poseidon got up from their thrones and joined in the group hug and Perseus broke down even more. The goddess were all in tears and joined in the group hug.

Just as they separated from the hug, a flash happened gaining their attention. They all turned to see Hades with a maniac smile and a laugh. While Zeus was clearly angry.

"You weren't invited here Hades. What are you doing here" Zeus growled.

"I'm going to take that throne of yours for good" Hades said summoning his sword.

"Your foolish thinking you can defeat us Hades" Poseidon said summoning his trident and Zeus summoned his lighting bolt.

"Ahh... That's where your wrong" Hades said laughing like a mad man scaring the gods. When he stopped, his face twitched.

Hestia looked closely at Hades eyes and saw nothing which was strange. Then saw something she hasn't seen since the first titan war.

"It's not Hades, it's Atlas" Hestia shouted out.

Suddenly at that comment, Artemis and Apollo summoned their bows and shot it at Atlas. Ares and Hermes summoned their swords and shields and charged. Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera summoned their daggers and charged. Hephaestus summoned his hammer and charged. Dionysus summoned a sword and watched the gods do the work. While Zeus and Poseidon came from both sides of Atlas.

'Hades' just grinned and summoned a duplicate of the Olympians and charged at their original. They all clashed, swiping, summoning, and blocking. The duplicates were a little stronger than the originals, but were able to be weakened. Perseus flashed away distracting some gods and making them get knocked out by their duplicates. Perseus appeared behind 'Hades' swinging a kick and 'Hades' was able to dodge it.

Perseus summoned his favorite weapon/gift from Poseidon. Riptide. Perseus charged and swiped at Atlas at amazing speed that would make Hermes jealous. 'Hades' just kept on dodging and finally clashed his sword with Perseus. 'Hades' still had that maniac smirk and went on offense. Perseus was able to dodge, but 'Hades' was going faster each swipe. Finally a yelp was heard distracting Perseus as he looked where it came from. Then he felt pain behind his neck as he collapsed to one knee. The last thing he saw was all the gods and goddess were on the floor unconscious except Zeus, Poseidon, and Hestia. Zeus was fighting off 5duplicates while Poseidon was on his knee still fighting off 5 duplicates and Hestia was held by two duplicates.

He saw 'Hades' slowly walked to Hestia and darkness took over. Perseus then came back. He looked at his surrounding and saw that Poseidon was on the ground undefeated and Zeus now fighting off 10 duplicates. He can tell that Zeus isn't even near exhausted. He then remembered about Hestia and looked towards to her direction. What he saw made his heart to stop and his eyes to widened. Hestia was struggling to get free while 'Hades' was holding a sword pointed directly at Hestia's heart.

"Zeus... Since you won't clearly give up, lets see if you will after I kill your Sister" 'Hades' shouted at Zeus who was distracted and was knocked to his knee. He tried to go to Hestia, but the duplicates stopped him. Perseus knew what he had to do...

Perseus forced himself to get on his feet. 'Hades' pulled back his arm and jabbed it forward. Hestia closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but nothing happened. All she felt was liquid splattered on her. She opened her eyes to see Perseus in front of her facing her with a small smile. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks and she heard Zeus yell in anger and saw that he got on his feet and lighting surrounded him destroying the clones.

Suddenly the clones that were holding her still, disappeared by arrows. She looked back and saw that 'Hades' head was hanging down low and a gasp was heard from him as he looked up confused. Then he looked in front of him and saw Perseus back and his sword through him. His eyes widened in shock as he pulled his sword out and stepped back.

As he did that, Perseus fell forward and was caught by Hestia and she placed Perseus head on her lap.

"Perseus" Hestia head Poseidon yell.

She looked up to see all the Olympians awake and rushing towards them. Apollo reached them and kneeled down next to Perseus trying to heal him, but Perseus stopped him.

"Apollo stopped. You know I'm going to die anyways" Perseus said. Apollo sadly nodded and got up. Zeus and Poseidon reached them.

"Perseus" they said quietly trying their best not to cry.

"Why Perseus why did you save me" Hestia asked. At this point the Olympians were surrounding them and some of them had tears. Hades was next to Poseidon and Zeus feeling sad and guilty and confused.

"You know my time will have to end. So why not now' Perseus said coughing up real red blood.

"There could've been a cure to fix you! We had time to" Hestia shouted at him in anger as tears still flowed down her cheeks.

"No there isn't" Perseus replied coughing up more blood.

"Even Chaos visited me to tell me there wasn't a cure for it" he replied.

Everyone was in shocked. All thought of one thing. Chaos visited Perseus?

"Perseus I'm sor-" Hades was cut off by Perseus who smiled at him warmly.

"No need to apologized Hades... Atlas was controlling you" Perseus said getting paler at each second.

Everyone looked at Hades who had tears in his eyes which shocked them. Hades never cried at all.

"Guys" and all the attention turned to Perseus who had his eye lid half open and was breathing hard.

"Thanks.. for... everything.. you guys did for me...I...Love...you..guysssss-" and with that, Perseus ,God of Heroes, Loyalty, and Time was dead. Hades felt his soul leave.

"NOOO PERSEUS STAY WITH US" Hestia screamed hugging Perseus body tightly. Everyone was quiet. Crying to themselves.

"Please... stay with us" Hestia begged as Perseus's body slowly began to fade like what all gods do when they fade, or die.

Perseus body completely fades and the siblings of his hugged each other for comfort. One by one, the gods flashed away to spread the news, or stay at their palace and cried themselves.

An hour past and Hades left followed by Poseidon. Zeus slowly got up and placed a hand on Hestia's shoulder and slowly squeeze it. Hestia looked up and gave Zeus a reassuring smile and he slowly nodded and flashed away. Hestia took Perseus death very hard because he was always there when she was down. Sure she made people who were down happy, but what they don't notice is how Hestia is some time sad. Perseus was the only one who noticed. She would be lying if she didn't have feelings for him. Now he was gone it was too late.

Hestia, Goddess of Hearth. Was in love with Perseus, God of Heroes, Loyalty, and Time

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Hope you guys enjoy. I was going to make this story into Percy and Artemis, but at the end, I just went with the flow and boom its, Percy and Hestia. In case you haven't figured it out yet. Perseus is Percy and yes there will be more chapters. Also I messed up at the years because I said 2012, but the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan started on 2005. So I changed it to make the timeline better. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Check my profile for updates and as always guys, have a great day Jinxers.**

**I.Y.G.T.F.Y.M.B.S:3**


	2. New General

**Chapter II**

_"People who performed a suicide act were murdered by our own words and actions we do to them. To be honest with you all, bullying will **NEVER** stop" -MangaJinx_

* * *

**?'s P.O.V**

I groaned as the sunlight hit my face. I slowly lifted my left eyelid before shutting it closed. Then I heard a chuckle.

"I see your not a morning person, Perseus" a person said.

I sat up right away, fully awake, after that comment was released. I took in my surroundings and noticed a fairly tall white bearded man. The man looked about 70 or more years old. He is wearing a gold with white toga and brown slippers. As I looked around my surroundings again, the first thing I realized was that I was sitting on grass with some flowers. The second thing was, trees surrounded us and judging by the splashes, there's some kind of water source around. I looked back at the old man.

"W-where am I" I asked.

"Well my friend, your at Elysium" the old man said.

My head started to hurt and I felt like I was going to hurl. I buried my head in my hand wincing in pain. Then all of the sudden, all my memories started rushing back to me. From getting eaten by my father to saying, I guess my 'used to be last words'. Once my pain was gone, lots of questions popped into my head. Where was all the people or heroes? Where was the beautiful town?

"Wait a minute. Why am I here then" I asked. The old man stared at me.

"I mean, once gods die, they just die. They don't go anywhere"

The old man just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well did someone came back just to prove that" the old man asked me.

I slowly shook my head.

"Once a god and/or goddess dies and a great hero, I go and visit them" he said waiting for me to process the information.

"I then ask them if they want to stay here for a millennia years to come back to life. Or, come with me and join my army and train for the upcoming war" the old man finished.

At this point, I was way too confused and new questions popped into my head. What war? When was it? Just who is this guy?

"Who are you" I asked.

The old man smiled kindly.

"Well, I'm Chaos Perseus. Don't tell you haven't heard of me" Chaos said.

My eyes widened in shocked. Here in front of me was the Creator. I quickly stood up and bowed to him. He just chuckled and waved me off.

"There's no need for bowing to me" Chaos said.

I nodded.

"So, will you joined me and train for the upcoming war which is in 4 years or, stay here for a thousand years to just to come back. It's your choice, I won't force you" Chaos said.

I thought about it. I could join and help out or stay here in Elysium for a thousand years. I looked back at Chaos.

"I will join your army for the upcoming war Lord Chaos"

Chaos nodded his head I acceptance and turn around. His right hand started to glow blue as he waved it in the air. Once he finished, a round portal was made. He turned around and made a movement for me to follow him. I obeyed obligingly.

"Oh, before I forget, I don't like it when people call me Lord Chaos. Just Chaos okay Perseus" he said before stepping inside the portal. I just stood there dumbly before entering it.

* * *

Honestly, I was dumbstruck when I entered the portal. When I stepped through it, I was in outside some huge mansion. No palace! Everywhere I looked, it was all colored gold. When we reached inside, the dome shaped ceiling had a mural. I kept on taking in my surrounding gasping as I did, but I heard a chuckle and remembered Chaos was there. I looked back at him blushing embarrassingly. He nodded at me and started to walked away with me behind his tail when a teen showed up. He was about 18 years old and he a untamed blond hair and light green eyes. He had tanned skin and wore a gold colored tight t-shirt, which showed off his muscles and they were well toned, with blue jeans.

"Ahh Jacob, just the person I needed" Chaos said.

Jacob bowed slightly.

"What can I do for you Lord Chaos" he asked.

Chaos frowned slightly.

"Jacob what did I tell you about Lord Chaos" Chaos asked.

Jacob stiffened slightly, before rubbing his neck and gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry Chaos, but can you blame me. I've been by your side for over a millennia" Jacob exclaimed.

My eyes widened in shock. Millennia is pretty long. Jacob turned his head and faced me.

"So, is this a new recruit" he asked.

Chaos nodded his head as Jacob walked over to me.

He held out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Hey, names Jacob. Commander of sector 4"

I was about to speak, but Chaos interrupted us.

"Jacob, can you call in all the of the commanders to the council. This person here is really important" Chaos said.

Jacob's eyes widened and nodded his head.

"Yes sir" he said saluting a little as he went up stairs to the rooms I'm guessing.

"Sorry about that. Now let us go to the council room without getting interrupted" Chaos informed.

* * *

**Olympus**

It's been a week since Perseus died and Olympus is closed. No half bloods can communicate with their godly parents. All the gods are depressed about Perseus's death. The one that suffered the most was Hestia and she wouldn't even go to Olympus and even all the gods try to convince her.

Right now, all of the Olympian gods are in the council room trying to figure out about the prophecy and who stole Zeus's Lighting Bolt.

"I'm telling you, it has to be Hades" Zeus said.

"It can't be, because Hades says that his Helm of Darkness is missing too" Poseidon said.

"You actually believe him. Have you not forgotten that he was the one who killed Perseus" Zeus boomed throughout the room as it suddenly quieted down.

Everyone had a frown on their faces as they heard the god's name.

"Actually father, Atlas took over Hades body. So it's technically not his fault for..." Athena said not finishing her sentence as they all know who she was talking about.

"But the real question is how did Atlas take over his body" Artemis pointed out leaning in waiting patiently for Athena's answer.

Everyone looked at Athena as she puts on a thinking face. After a few while, she slumps back on her throne sighing.

"Honestly, I have no idea" she replied.

"Okay, if Hades didn't do it. Then who did" Zeus asked leaning in curiously.

"Look, I don-" Poseidon started only to be caught off by Hera.

"What about Poseidon's son. What was his name. Ah it's Markus Ja-" Hera wasn't able to finish her sentence because Poseidon had his trident pointing on her neck.

"Don't you dare bring my son into this. He doesn't even know that he's a demigod yet nor does he know about Camp Half-Blood" Poseidon boomed.

"Poseidon don't you point your trident at my wife's neck" Zeus ordered standing up from his throne.

Poseidon looked at his brother and grunted walking over to his throne.

"Are you okay, love" Zeus asked worriedly.

Hera gave him a small smile and nodded her head. Zeus then turned his head at his brother.

"If your son didn't do it, then let us give him 10 days to retrieve my lighting bolt" Zeus said.

"What happens if he doesn't do it by then" Ares asked.

Zeus faced him.

"If he doesn't, Markus Jackson will be destroyed" Zeus finished getting a growl from Poseidon.

"Fine" Poseidon growled flashing out of the room.

"Are you sure your doing the right thing Father" Athena questioned as everyone faced him.

Zeus nodded his head.

"It can prove whether Markus is going to be on our side or not. If Markus doesn't bring back my Lighting Bolt in time, we can already tell that he isn't the savior of Olympus" Zeus explained.

"Now, if there aren't anymore of complaints, council adjourned" Zeus finished flashing out with his wife.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

We arrived at our destination and we were just standing out by the door to the council room and by just standing near the door, there were shouts that can be heard.

"Are you ready Perseus" Chaos asked.

I nodded my head as he pushed the door open. At least the shouting stopped. I looked around the room and saw that there was a large round stone oval table in the middle with thrones surrounding , there was one throne that was all golden and was higher than the other thrones which I guess it belonged to Chaos. Of course the thrones were unoccupied as we waited for the people to come. After a minute or so, people started to walk in and they looked like a person you can trust. Also just like Chaos, they all wore the same clothing as him, but different colors. I also noticed that only 10 people walked in the room and Jacob was in them.

I realized that all eyes were on me and most of them were curious. They all went to their perspective thrones. Suddenly, a brunette girl around her teens stood up with a questioning gaze.

"Chaos, not to be rude, but who is this" she asked.

"This is Perseus and I'm sure all of you heard about him" Chaos replied getting nods from everyone in the room.

"Why is he here though" Jacob asked standing up.

Chaos just smiled.

"Well, Perseus here will be the General of the Army" Chaos said earning shocked gasp. Even my own eyes widened.

"W-Why m-me" I asked.

Chaos chuckled.

"Well, your my favorite great-grand-child. If you were in Zeus's throne, the world would have been much better with you being the ruler. Also, your loyalty is beyond anything I've ever seen. Your probably the only one I trust with my army" Chaos said.

I gave him a little nod understanding what he was saying. After all I was the god of Loyalty, Heroes and Time. Chaos turned to the occupants in the room.

"As you all know, there's going to be a war in 4 years" he said getting nods.

"In order to prevent lots of deaths, we will participate" he reasoned getting shouts.

"Can't the gods help"

"Yea"

"Why should we help them"

Chaos held up his hand to stop them.

"I know you had bad relationships with the gods, but at the same time, if we don't help them, the world we all know will be doomed. Then Kronos/Cronus will try to come here and destroy us"

The whole room became quite.

"Now, after I leave, I expect all of you to introduce yourselves to your new General. I'll be off now so have a nice day" with that, he left.

I kept on looking at the door where Chaos left not realizing the line forming in front of me until someone coughed. I jumped a little and turned to see the girl who jumped out of her chair. She was a dark skinned teen with hazel eyes and black curly hair.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Hailey Commander of Sector 1" Hailey informed me leaving.

One by one they all introduced themselves to me except Jacob who I already meant. So far, who I met were all in their teens. Hal is the commander of Sector 2. He was kind of pale skinned and he had bags under his blue-ish eyes and orange/yellow hair. May is the commander of Sector 5. She was tanned skinned and had pink dyed hair with brown eyes. Ken is the commander of Sector 7. He was white skinned and had white hair with black eyes. He also had sharp fangs like a wolf. Burt is the commander of Sector 3. He was dark skinned and had black hair with hazel eyes. Maggie is the commander of Sector 9. She was lightly tanned and had blue eyes and blonde hair. Natasha and Hen were both twins. Natasha is the commander of Sector 8 while Hen was the commander of Sector 10. They both were blond and had light blue eyes.

After all the introductions were finished, Jacob was the only one left in the room. We had a short staring contest before he smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you around" he said.

I nodded and followed him out the door as he showed me around. I have to admit that I was impress by the place. It was kind of similar to Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. A river was surrounding the whole place and near the river was stone walls that had multiple door way entrances. So technically, the area is a long coliseum except it doesn't have the spectator seats. The river also goes to the middle where it turns into a waterfall, which is about a 30 yard drop. Then at the bottom is a huge lake. At the side of the hole is a spiral stair steps to get out of the hole. Outside of the whole has all the buildings you need. The river that leads to the waterfall has a bridge going over it.

At the side of the hole has five cabins at each sides. 3 are in the front while 2 are at the back and all the cabins are facing to the lake/hole. The left side of the hole/lake has cabins 1-5 and the other side has cabins 6-10. The left side cabin has cabins 1 and 2 behind (from left to right). In front of those two are cabins 3,4,5 again going left to right. The opposite side has cabin 6 and 7 (right to left). In front of those two are 8,9,10(right to left)

In front of the hole/lake has the huge palace I was in. The palace is for council meetings and where the general and commanders sleep. In this case were I sleep. The rooms aren't bad at all. When you go inside the palace, there are two sets of stairs that curves forming a kind of circle or parentheses . One goes left and the other goes right. The rooms are at the sides of the second floor. Again the rooms 1-5 are at the left and the rooms 6-10 are at the right. In the middle of the second floor is my huge room. At the first floor, there's a double door leading to an wide opened squared area. In the middle is a fountain and surrounding that is grass and lots of flowers. Also, there aren't any roof above, only at the sides where there's a side walk and the pillars are holding it up. At the end, there's a door which leads to the council room which I already explained.

Beside the Palace or Mansion, was the Amory for specific cabins. The left Amory was for Cabins 1-5 and of course the other was for 6-10. The left Amory had bows & arrows, axes, swords and shields and armor/ helmets. The other had spears, swords and shields, throwing knives or daggers. It also had armor/helmets.

Going back to the river, the left side has a farm and a okay sized Arena On the right side of the river is an Archery Range and a big Caferteria. Outside of the wall and river that's surrounding the area, is a forest that's surrounding it. Outside the forest is a big village that has all the happy people of this world.

All in all, this world is better than earth. I walked up stairs to my huge room. In that room I is a king size bed that's backed up to the wall and a lamp table at both sides. There's a bathroom on the left side of my room and on the other side is a drawer for my clothes and a display table for my weapons. Above that is hooks for my armor which I haven't gotten it yet. This room was even better than my own palace Olympus. Olympus... I wonder how every one is doing. I really miss them, I just hope their okay.

I still remember my last memory on Olympus. The tears in their eyes or rather my Older Sister Hestia. It really pains me to see her sad or hurt again. The Olympians, gods, and the people or demi-gods may forget about Hestia, but I won't. They really don't see the pain her eyes. I was the only comforted her through out my life. As I did that and looked in her eyes, I always saw hope, happiness, gratitude and something else I can't tell. Now, I bet it's my fault that she's back to her old self again. Hiding all those pain behind a mask. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock.

"Hey Percy, go to the Arena so we can see how good you are" the person said.

I walked up to the door to see Jacob in his armor.

"Okay. Also Percy? Really?" I asked.

Jacob crossed his arms.

"What, Perseus makes you sound old" he pouted.

I just chuckled and followed Jacob down stairs.

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends" I commented smiling.

"Me too"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I just want to say thanks for the reviews and such. Sorry for the long wait, I had to figure out the map plot for the camp I guess and had to try and explain it in the best way possible. If it didn't make sense, I'll post up a drawing of the area and the floors of the Mansion or Palace in my account. So check my account for updates.**

**As always Jinxers have a great year and/or day.**

**I.Y.G.T.F.Y.M.B.S:3**


End file.
